1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to human-implemented and computer-implemented game processes and games.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser tag systems, which include a gun, vest, and a central scoring computer, are known. Speech recognition (SRT) software and interfaces are known. Hand gesture computer interfaces are known. Fantasy games, such as Dungeons and Dragons, and fantasy books, such as Harry Potter, both of which involve the casting of spells, are known.
In fantasy games, literature, and folklore, spells are typically cast by usage of a verbal component and a physical component, the former being a magic word or phrase, and the latter being a series of hand motions, a wand, or a potion.
Role-playing games typically involve the use of dice at crucial junctures during the game, such as melee in Dungeons and Dragons. A typical dice roll situation in “d20” games such as Dungeons and Dragons involves the calculation of a threshold which the given player's roll must exceed or meet (saving throw, etc.) and then the rolling of a 20-sided die to see whether the player succeeds at meeting the threshold. The player can use his knowledge of the game to affect that threshold, by selecting certain weapons that have a greater likelihood of hitting an opponent, for instance; but a player cannot affect the dice roll itself. His fate is ultimately left the chance.
UV/IR barcodes are known, as are digital watermarking techniques for use in antipiracy.
Computer network games (“World of Warcraft”, “EverQuest”) have become increasingly popular. These games are conducted as single-user games except that some of the characters or creatures that a given player encounters in the virtual world of the computer game are controlled by other human beings.
SRT programs such as Dragon NaturallySpeaking include a function (“wake-up” and “go to sleep”) whereby a user can tell the software to ignore accidental audio input.
The videogame can be a first person “shoot 'em up” type game, such as “Doom,” or a third person fighting game, such as “Soul Caliber,” or another type of videogame. Videogames are typically controlled through use of a videogame controller, such as a joystick, mouse, handheld game dedicated controller, or keyboard.